dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Solas
} |name = Solas |image = Solas.png |px = 270px |title = |class = Mage |specialization = Rift Mage |gender = Male |race = Elf |affiliation = Inquisition |quests = Measuring the Veil All New, Faded for Her What Lies Dormant |family = |voice = Gareth David-Lloyd |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition Heroes of Dragon Age }} Solas is an elven apostate Hedge mage, an expert on the Fade and companion in Dragon Age: Inquisition. He is a potential romance option for a female elven Inquisitor only. He is voiced by Gareth David-Lloyd. Background Solas grew up in a small village,Patrick Weekes Twitter though he spent most of his life alone in the wilderness and is technically neither a Dalish nor city elf.Patrick Weekes Twitter. Despite having no contact with the Circle of Magi or any Dalish tutors (though he has had contact with clans during his travels),Patrick Weekes Twitter. Solas taught himself how to master his magical abilities. Solas' prime interest is in the Fade, happily spending his time dreaming in ancient ruins and learning all there is to learn about what dwells beyond the Veil rather than joining the current Mage-Templar War. Solas is an introvert, and sometimes shows a subtle wit.Patrick Weekes Twitter. Though he may be considered a "Hedge mage" by the Circle of Magi,Patrick Weekes Twitter. Solas has some unique magical tricks of his own, such as a form of lucid dreaming to experience the hidden history of areas where the Veil is thin and how to manipulate the rifts in the Veil in unique ways via his knowledge of the Fade.The Bioware Forum-The DA:I Twitter Thread, pg. 1547.. As such, he is more open minded about the Fade and its denizens than most Thedosians, who in contrast have been taught by the Chantry to fear anything related to spirits. Fundamentally, Solas believes in cause and effect, wisdom as its own reward, and the inherent right of all free willed people to exist. Solas concludes that the many current conflicts in Thedas - mages against Templars, elves against humans, spirits against demons - are little more than the black-and-white reductionist dichotomies of others which has led to the many tragedies that have occurred up until now.The Bioware Forum-The DA:I Twitter Thread, pg. 1547. Though he has made attempts to reach out to others--notably Dalish elves, towards whom he is skepticalDragon Age: The World of Thedas, Vol. 2, pg. 232. --in the past to teach them what he has learned of the Fade, he has frequently been derided by both enemies and allies as a liar and a madman. This adds to the sometimes impression in others that Solas does not care about other elves, when in fact he merely fears there is no way to help them in their current state and has grown weary of not being heeded.Noted when confronting Solas about his commitment to the elves, as a Dalish elf on the "disapproval" relationship path. Indeed, Solas harbors a moderate view of the plight of the elves, and pities those in the Alienage just as he pities those of any race who need help.Dragon Age: The World of Thedas, Vol. 2, pg. 232. He sees a world in which people cling to the little they remember and have left because they lack the power to restore it.Per Solas' comments on Abelas and the ancient Sentinel elves. Involvement Approval Romance According to Solas's writer, Patrick Weekes, Solas had actually been planning on telling the Inquisitor the truth about who he was and his involvement with the elves and Corypheus when he brought the Inquisitor out with him to the secluded cove in Crestwood. However, at the last second he lost his nerve, and used the truth about the vallaslin as an excuse as to why he brought her out there instead. When he kisses the Inquisitor, he is fully ready to lose himself in her and forget about the mission he has dedicated himself to. However, when he pulls back, he realizes that he cannot do that lest he betray himself. He decides right then that he needs to break off his emotional entanglement with the Inquisitor, as much as it hurts him. Solas cares deeply for the Inquisitor, in more ways than he is able to express. He is always one step away from confessing everything to them. NerdAppropriate Podcast 184: Inside Inquisition with Patrick Weekes http://www.nerdappropriate.com/2014/12/31/rated-na-184-inside-inquisition-with-patrick-weekes/ In the end, whether you decide to perform the ritual or not he will tell you after you defeat Corypheus, "No matter what comes, I want you to know that what we had was real." Dragon Age Inquisition: Solas Romance: The End https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2urWcINUVVU Or, alternatively, if a romanced Lavellan expresses anger toward him after the breakup, his parting words will be, "You were right to be angry. I hope, in time, you will understand." Dragon Age: Inquisition: Solas Romance: The End (Version 2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Pw74GFvZTs}} Initial statistics Ability trees Trivia * In Elvish, Solas means "pride." * Solas' necklace is of a wolf jawbone. * There is a city called Solas on the borders of the Tevinter Imperium and Nevarra.Codex entry: The Box of Screaming * Mary Kirby describes him as Scotch bonnet candies.Mary Kirby Twitter * Solas is referred to in promotional images as "The Mind." * Solas is written by Patrick Weekes, with heavy input from lead writer David Gaider.The Bioware Forum-The DA:I Twitter Thread, pg. 1547..Nerd Appropriate with Patrick Weekes. * Weekes considers Solas to be his early to mid-forties.Patrick Weekes Twitter. * Solas is described as knowledgeable, logical, and refusing to believe in bad and good.Lazygamer.net - a UK issue of PC Gamer * Solas is the first romance option to be available only to elven playable characters in the Dragon Age series. * Originally, Solas wasn't a romance option for Dragon Age: Inquisition, but according to Mike Laidlaw, Bioware changed his role as a Love Interest when they extended the game's development for a year. http://forum.bioware.com/topic/512958-romances-in-dragon-age-inquisition/ This was also an opportunity to increase the basic sadness of Solas' character.Nerd Appropriate with Patrick Weekes. * Solas is referred to by Varric as "Chuckles." This is the same nickname Varric can give a sarcastic Hawke if prompted during Mark of the Assassin DLC in Dragon Age II. * Solas' greatest fear is dying alone. * Solas disdains tea, particularly caffeinated tea, as it is a stimulant and helps prevent crossing into the Fade during sleep. His dislike of tea also reflects writer Patrick Weekes' hatred of tea.Nerd Appropriate with Patrick Weekes. * Despite his largely peaceful and thoughtful demeanor, Solas was hot-blooded and cocky as a young man.According to banter between Solas and Blackwall. * Although he is introverted and has a discreet nature, Solas is infatuated with the "heady blend of power, intrigue, danger and sex" that is the The Game and the Orlesian Court. * According to Patrick Weekes, writing a character with hidden depths like Solas provided a great deal of both difficulty and opportunity.Nerd Appropriate with Patrick Weekes. * Solas sometimes speaks in iambic pentameter, and the Inquisitor will always gain approval when replying in kind.Ladyinsanity Pax Prime Demo Breakdown. Quotes *''(To the elven mage Lysas in Redcliffe Village)'' "Sometimes to achieve the world one desires, one must take regrettable measures." *''(To the Inquisitor)'' "Every great war has its heroes. I'm just curious what kind you'll be." *''(About the Elder One)'' "No real god need prove himself. Anyone who tries is mad or lying." * "The thrill of finding remnants of a thousand-year-old dream? I would not trade it for anything." * "Spirits wish to join the living, and a demon is that wish gone wrong." * "Imagine if spirits were not a rarity but a part of our natural world like... a fast-flowing river. Yes, it can drown careless children, but it can also carry a merchant's goods or grind a miller's flour. That is what the world could be if the Veil were not present. For better or worse." * (To the Inquisitor) "There are few regrets sharper than watching fools squander what you sacrificed to achieve." * "I saw a young Qunari working in a simple kitchen, baking bread as she was ordered every morning. In every loaf she broke the rules. She’d take a pinch of sugar and fold it into the center, like a secret, and this act of small rebellion brought a shining smile to her face." * "You would risk everything you have in the hope that the future is better? What if it isn't? What if you wake up to find that the future you shaped is worse than what was?" Dialogue * Solas: "Some of my fondest memories were found in crumbling cities long picked dry by treasure seekers. The best are the battlefields. Spirits press so tightly on the Veil that you can slip across with but a thought." * Inquisitor: "Anyplace in particular?" * Solas: "I dreamt at Ostagar. I witnessed the brutality of the darkspawn and the valor of the Fereldan warriors. I saw Alistair and the Hero of Ferelden light the signal fire...and Loghain's infamous betrayal of Cailan's forces. " * Inquisitor: I've heard the stories. It would be interesting to hear what it was really like." * Solas: "That's just it. In the Fade, I see reflections created by spirits who react to the emotions of the warriors. One moment, I see heroic Grey Wardens lighting the fire and a power-mad villain sneering as he lets King Cailan fall. The next, I see an army overwhelmed and a veteran commander refusing to let more soldiers die in a lost cause." Codex entries Gallery Solas_HODA.PNG|Concept art of Solas for Heroes of Dragon Age Solas Art of Inquisition.png|Solas concept art SolasSpell.png SolasPromotionalArt.jpg|Promotional CG Solas_profile.jpg|Solas's profile on the official Dragon Age: Inquisition website Solas.PNG|Solas Romance tile in Dragon Age Keep Solas1.png|Solas preparing a spell Solashd.png Solasattacking.jpg|Solas in combat Solas.jpg|Solas in Arbor Wilds InquisitorCassandraSolas.jpg|Solas with Cassandra Pentaghast and the Inquisitor ScreenshotWin32_0038_Final.png|Solas shortly before discovering Skyhold. References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition companions Category:Elves Category:Magi Category:Apostates Category:Inquisition members Category:Love interests Category:Dreamers Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters